while reading
by milie3
Summary: Snape... a Student... that tells you most of it! Please review!
1. The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing whatsoever of the basic story and characters of Harry Potter

Chapter 1

The truth.

It was the most beautiful day of the summer, yet. I was outside enjoying the sun, reading a book about witches in the ancient Rome, when I heard someone whispering my name. I looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from. I looked through the bushes and near the forest but I stayed out of it as Dumbledore had asked me. The voice that I heard was the one of a man. At first I didn't recognize it but after thinking about it there was a little something that I knew. After searching for a good fifteen minutes I decided that it would be better for me to go back home and talk to Albus about that.

When I got in and called Dumbledore's name, I got no answer. I was really worried so I looked everywhere on the first floor. No one. Suddenly I heard some music so I ran upstairs and I found him lying on his bed reading some old antique book.

"Albus?" I said out of breath.

Albus lifted his eyes off of his book. "What Sugarplum?"

"There was someone outside who called my name but I never got to see him and I looked everywhere."

He started laughing.

"It was me. I wanted to try that for a long time but I never really knew how to do it. This morning I went to see Irma in the library to see if she had any books on that subject and luckily we found one in the restricted section. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Ok I'm going back outside. You should do the same thing the sun is bright. Everything is perfect out there."

He looked unsure but after a little moment when he seemed to be struggling with something in his head, as if he had the most difficult choice to make he said:

"Ok, I'll be coming with you. I'm going to take benefit from that little walk and at the same time I'll be able to talk to you about something important."

I wondered what that was. So we got ready and went outside. I was waiting for him to talk first I didn't want to push him since it looked so important, but I was curious of what it would be about.

"Sally, let's sit down on that bench."

We sat down and he looked really pensive.

"You know all about Voldemort, all those years when he threatened the wizarding world and the muggle one at the same time, right?"

"Yes…"

"Ok then I must tell you some part that you missed. Your mom, she wasn't killed in a fight with a Deatheater."

"What?"

I was rooted to the spot; I couldn't say anything nor move. After a minute or two, or at least what seemed like it, of thinking about what he said, I got over it temporarily because I wanted to know more.

"Then how did she died or… who killed her?"

"It was about six months after you were born, Voldemort came to your house and for a reason that I still ignore, killed your mother."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ten years without knowing the truth.

"Why now?"

"I couldn't resolve myself to tell you that. I didn't want to make you sad."

"I'm not sad now I'm just more frustrated at Him. I got over the fact that my mom was dead a long time ago. I'm still sad sometimes but it's all good now."

"I'm glad everything is in order. I was afraid that you would be destroyed by that news. I can see that you are really mature now. I promise from now on I will never hide something as important as this except for thing that are too dangerous."

"Albus!"

An old lady with brown hair tied up in a tight bun appeared in the garden entrance.

"Yes Minerva?"

"You have to come to the school right away we have problems with Peeves and he doesn't want to listen to anyone."

"Are you going to be all right Sally?"

After he had left with professor McGonagall. I stayed outside, breathing fresh air was important for me in that kind of situation.

An hour later, I headed back to the house. It was past lunchtime and I was hungry. I just started cooking, when I saw a letter on the table. I looked at it and it was addressed to me. I was confused I never receive mail normally. I opened it and it was my letter from Hogwarts. It was telling me to buy all my needs for the school year that was starting on September 1st. I was very excited to go to the school finally. I received my acceptance letter from Hogwarts. Next week I had to go on Diagon Alley, because it was the only place where I could find all my school furniture. I was really looking forward to it; it was going to be fun.

I went upstairs in my bedroom to clean up my mess before bugs came to pay me a little visit. After finishing cleaning I gave another look at the envelope and its content. Stuck to one side of the envelope was a little sheet. I took it out and realized it was a train ticket but I didn't know why I had one since there was a little passage between the little unused wardrobe in the living room and Dumbledore's office. Albus installed it for me when I was younger and scared. I used to use it quite a lot but now I was older and I didn't need it as much.

I heard the door downstairs.

"Pumpkin I'm back!"

I came downstairs and asked him about the ticket.

"You have to act like a normal student. It's mostly on the train that you will meet your new friends."

"But I'm not a normal student."

"I know but that's how it is and from the beginning of the term until the end of the year I'll be your headmaster not your tutor."

"But…"

"Sally, you have to understand that being headmaster means that I have to be fair with everyone including you. If you ever need anything send me an owl and I'll go get it for you."

"Ok then but can I still come often to see Fawkes?"

"Every time you need it unless you exaggerate. But I'm sure you'll make friend fast. You are such a nice and pretty girl."

"Thanks."

I'm sure by the look in his eyes that he saw that my whole face turned red. He knew I didn't like to receive compliments but he always tried to make me happy so I wasn't complaining. He had this little mysterious look in his face when he said that to me. It was as if he knew something that concerns me but he would never tell me even if I tortured him.

That night when I went to bed I felt like I've never felt before: anxious at the year at school that was about to begin and also frustrated at Dumbledore who hid my mom' real cause of death.

The morning after when I woke up the sun was already shinning bright outside. I got up and I then realized that today was my big shopping day. It took me about 5 minutes to get dressed and to do my hair. A record on my charts! So I was ready to leave but I had to eat a little something to calm y stomach down. It was on the edge of scaring me with all the weird sounds that were coming out of my belly.

"Good morning Albus!"

"Good morning Sugarplum. Are you well rested because today will be a big day?"

"Oh yes! I slept like a little baby."

"Alright then when you're done eating your breakfast we'll be leaving"

Sometimes I wondered if he ever slept. I never got to wake up before him. He was always up really late and up really early, well if he was sleeping at all.

I was almost done my fifth caramel covered toast when the doorbell rang. I jumped and went to answer but as usual Albus was there before me. I caught a glimpse of our strange visitor. From what I saw He was really tall and seemed thin. His hair was really greasy. He was also wearing only black. I actually only saw his back so I can't really judge but I have the feeling that he isn't a really pleasant man.

They came into the kitchen where I was, trying to finish my plate. At that point I got a really good point of view of him, which I have to say, was really unpleasant. He had long black hair and his eyes were the same color. His nose was really long and thin. His robes would have been gracious on someone else. Although he was repulsive, there was something about him that was almost sexy and attractive.

This is the moment when my consciousness woke up. Eww… How can I think things like that

They started talking together as if I wasn't there and I caught some part of it but it didn't really made sense. Not to me at least.

"… coming to school… dangerous… students… discover... truth… he… named… comes back…"

At some point I was so insulted by the fact that they acted as if I was invisible that I let out a little cough to remind them of my presence.

"Oh, yes. Eumm, I don't think you had the pleasure to meet my protégé? This is Professor Snape. He is the Potion's Master at Hogwarts."

"Hi, I'm Sally. Are you going to be my teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Obviously…"

He was so cold. I've never felt that way towards anybody before. I thought that everything would be fine since I was under Dumbledore's protection, but I still felt like he hated me and that I would certainly have problems with him at school. They started to talk again this time though the professor was staring at me as if he was scared that I would understand what they were saying. After what seemed to be hours, they finally said goodbye to each other and we finally went on Diagon Alley.


	2. Shopping day

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you could recognize from the work of J.K. Rowling. 

Chapter 2  
Shopping day

Albus and me went on Diagon Alley by floo powder. First we went to Madam Malkin's. I bought my school robes and Dumbledore bought his neon lime green robe with yellow sparks on it, my eyes were hurting a bit. When we stopped at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, I asked why he had bought it, he answered after taking a bite in his lemon sherbet, "because no one else would've buy it". I chuckled a bit and I thought about that strange robe I had purchased. There was a little secret pocket in the left sleeve. You could store up to a watermelon size object in it. The object would shrink to the size of the hidden pocket. After I had finished my triple chocolate ice cream banana split with lots and lots of cherries and chocolate chips, I looked at Albus' sherbet and then at him with my best puppy-eyed look.

''Fine you can have it, sugar,'' Albus said, exasperated but amused. 

''Yay sugar! More sugar!'' I cried out, engulfing what was left of the lemon-flavoured treat.

Next we went to Flourish and Blotts and Albus told me to get my books as he went to find "something important" as he had put it. 'Wonder what it is. As I was walking along the tall shelves to get all the books demanded, I caught a glimpse of a blonde boy. 'He isn't bad looking,' I thought to myself as I continued to walk to get my Magical drafts and potions by Arsenius Jigger. After I found everything, I went to find Albus so he could help me pay for all my books, school isn't free you know. I had to go in a little section retreated from the rest of the store. However, when I found him, Albus was not alone. He was talking to another man that looked really much like the boy I had seen earlier. The man looked really angry. Not wanting to intrude, I retraced my steps and waited a little longer near the register until Dumbledore came back. After paying, I found out that Albus had only bought three little blue notebooks. It seemed like he hadn't found what he had been looking for.

''You have to get an animal for the years you will pass at Hogwarts,'' Albus said.

''What kind of animal can I have?''

''You can buy either a cat, a rat or a toad.''

''No puppy?''

''It will grow and take too much space, Sally''''I could leave it at home, please Albus.''

''Won't it get lonely when you go to class.''

''I can skip class.''

Albus giggled.

''So what will you take?'' he asked.

''Well, let's go to a pet shop and see.''

Inside the cramped magical menagerie, a cute spotted cat caught my eye, but when I asked Dumbledore if I could have that one, he said, with the most humongous twinkle in his eyes, that it was a baby panther and that it would certainly hurt other students when it would be full maturity. So I settled for a little barn owl. It was golden brown and the feathers under its wings looked exactly like dark chocolate, so it was natural that I chose it.

''Albus?'' I asked, after exiting the shop.

''Yes, sugar plum?''

''Could you name my owl?''

''Why?'' he answered, as he sat down on a bench.

''Because if I name it,'' I said settling next to Albus, caged owl in hand, ''I will give him the name of a chocolate bar and when I'll be sleepwalking, I probably will eat it.''

The look on his face was priceless.

''I'm joking!'' I exclaimed, laughing. ''But can you still name him for me?''

After getting over the shock of me eating an owl he said:

''Okay...what about Sugar Plum?''

''That doesn't help me, I might still eat him,'' I joked, ''but I'd rather it be a name that doesn't represent a kind of candy nor food!''

"Well, how about Brittle?"

"That's perfect!!! Thanks a lot!"

I hugged him and of we went to the cauldron shop. There was so many cauldrons, it was unbelievable. After looking around for a while, Albus helped me choose.

''Take this one, '' he said pointing at a cauldron, ''Professor Snape will be surprised you picked it.''

''Why?'' I asked, taking the black recipient in my hand. It didn't seemed special or anything.

''It's one of the best.''

"Well he'll still know that you were with me when I chose it"

So I paid the fifteen galleons to the saleswoman and we walked out. Albus was carrying most of my new stuffs. I was feeding Sugar Plum, sugarplums. He seemed to like it all too much. After a few minutes Albus said:

''I must go to the apothecary, to get an order I placed a while ago. I never had time to come but now that I'm here I'll go before I forget once again.''

''What is it?'' I asked, still feeding my owl.

''It's a rare plant only found in one country of the world.''

''Wow!'' I said, ''what does it do?''

''It's excellent in cakes, '' Albus answered, a smile on his lips. 

''Well, I'll go with you only if you give me a slice of that cake! ''

He chuckled and nodded. I needed to go there anyway. I had to buy a scale.

As we entered the shop the boy I seen at the book store came out with a man who could be no one but his father.

''Hello Lucius!'' Albus said happily.

''Dumbledore.'' No intonation here from Lucius

''So I guess you're Draco,'' I said to the boy. 

He only nodded, a smug look on his face. I thought that he looked a bit too arrogant and over confident.

''It was good to meet you. Oh! I almost forgot this is my protégé, Sally.'' Dumbledore said, placing a warm hand on my shoulder.

''Nice to meet you!'' I said with a big smile on my face.

Neither of them answered, so Dumbledore took me inside the apothecary.

''I would like that you stay away from Draco. His father is a Deatheater, and I don't want you to be involved in any of this. You know why, don't you?''

''Yes.''

We bought all we needed in the apothecary shop. Albus rare plant was actually really little. It fitted in a little brown paper bag. We got out of the shop and started walking towards the dark part of Diagon Alley: Knockturn Alley. Albus said to stay close and I did not hesitated. Sugar Plum was really quiet, as if sensing danger lurking by.

''We'll have to go to another apothecary because I'm missing something that is only there.''

''Ok''I answered, trying to make as less noise as possible.

We finally arrived to the apothecary. I pushed the door and a little bell rang. Albus went with the little man who came from the back of the dark store. There was almost no light except maybe for a couple of candles. I was left alone with my owl. I was a little bit scared but curiosity took over that feeling. I started looking around at the strange things in the glass bottles beside me. Some looked like they contained animal parts and to my complete disgust the one at the end of the shelf contained toes. But I still found them fascinating. I spent what looked like hours going from bottles to bottles, when I heard the entrance bell ringing, however I didn't pay attention to it.

I was in the darker part of the store. The light wasn't coming in that much from the dusty windows. It's when I heard a familiar baritone voice that I turned but soon hid back when I found out that Professor Snape wasn't alone.

A blonde haired man was standing next to him. Then I recognize him. It was Malefoy Senior. He was wearing something different than when I had met him a few minutes ago. He was clad in an elegant black robe with gold things sewed at the sleeves and collar. He had in his left hand a snake-headed cane. His face wasn't particularly remarkable except for his icy blue eyes. Despite myself I found him kind of handsome. They started to talk.

''Lucius, you know He's not here anymore we don't have to do it.''

''Severus, He is not completely dead, I know it, I feel it. He will come back someday, we just have to find where. He is somewhere waiting for us.''

''I'm not going to break Dumbledore's trust for something I'm not even sure of.''

''If you don't come after Him, He will punish you.''

''I know all that, Lucius,'' Professor Snape answered looking annoyed.

The Professor started strolling between the shelves.

''Then why don't you do something to help our _cause_?''

I was still hiding behind a shelf, but Snape was coming closer and I started backing up so he wouldn't see me. Sugar Plum was surprisingly quiet. I was afraid that he would hoot and give us away, but he stayed still and didn't make a sound. Snape sighed and just before starting to speak again, he spotted me. He frowned and opened his mouth, to ask me what I was doing here or something like that. However, he closed back his mouth, turned away and said to Lucius that he had to go back to Hogwarts because he forgot his money.

''I could pay whatever you want to buy and you can pay me back someday,'' Lucius said, while grimacing at a bottled creature on the shelve near him.

''No, I don't like having debts,'' Severus said hurriedly pushing the other man slightly towards the door.

''Fine if you say so, then I will be going to the Ministry to attend some business.''

Both men exited, but Professor Snape gave me a strange look before disappearing from my sight. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I got up from my crouched position.

Albus was coming from the back of the store with another brown paper bag in his hands.

''Are you ready to go?'' he asked, ''Are you alright, Sally?'' Albus said after my silence.

''Er… Yes I am,'' I finally answered, taking my eyes off the door. ''Can we go now?''

''Yes, dear. We will go back to Diagon Alley,'' Albus said, looking and sounding worried.

When we were out of Knockturn Alley and on our way to Ollivander's I told him what happened in the store.

''Are you sure it is safe to trust someone like Snape?'' I asked. 

''Professor Snape,'' Albus corrected, ''and yes I trust him. There are things about our war against Voldemort that you don't know about and it's better like this.''

''Why don't you tell me?''

''You'll learn everything in time.''

I understood that he wouldn't say anything more so I didn't push. We entered Ollivander's shop.

''Is there anyone in here?'' I asked to the empty room.

''Albus! What a great surprise! What brings you here?'' an old man said, coming from the back, probably Ollivander.

Albus pointed me.

''Ah yes. What a terrible tale. It was cherry wood thirty-two centimetres long with unicorn tail hair. No?''

''Yes it was, '' answered Dumbledore.

I was surprised that he knew about my mom's wand but what can you expect from a man like Dumbledore. He knows everything… Almost everything.

Mr. Ollivander started measuring me everywhere with his measuring tape. He then went to the back of the shop, but the tape kept measuring me. After quite a bit, Ollivander came back from his little storage room. 

''Yew wood, twenty-eight centimetres long with dragon heartstring.''

He gave me the wand and after waving it around a bit, the air went hot and everything around me started turning, the colours started blurring together. I was like in a dream. When I came back to reality, they were both looking at me.

''What?''

''It's just it's the first time that I'm witnessing such a strange phenomenon…''Ollivander said. "but, after all, I guess it won't be the only strange phenomenon this year."

''Ok. Is it a good or a bad thing?''

Nobody answered but Dumbledore was smiling so I assumed that it wasn't that bad. I gave the seven galleons the wand cost and we left. On our way back to Hogwarts, we stopped one last time at Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. Albus had made my purchases disappear so we didn't have to carry them. They would be in my room when we would get home. While waiting for Albus to finish his frozen lemon treat, I spotted Hagrid with an intriguing kid trying to follow him. I looked over to Albus but he was still concentrated on his dessert.

"Since when does Hagrid come to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh… Since I asked him to do something for me while I was shopping with you!

"What is that something?" Knowing really well that I would probably not get an answer.

"You're so curious!"

And that was all I could get out of him.


End file.
